


Notice me, senpai!

by RhapeSeuhans



Series: Viktuuri prompts [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College Student Victor Nikiforov, Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff, Happy Ending, Humor, Long-Haired Victor Nikiforov, M/M, Oblivious Katsuki Yuuri, Smitten Victor Nikiforov, Teacher Katsuki Yuuri, Teacher-Student Relationship, Victor Nikiforov is Extra, reverse au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 07:58:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13713354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhapeSeuhans/pseuds/RhapeSeuhans
Summary: Prompt: Yuuri is a serious, strict and reserved teacher. Viktor is a student who stands out from the others, and he is very much in love with his teacher.





	Notice me, senpai!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story about many prompts that people can giving me ;D  
> You can found the spanish version [here!](https://www.wattpad.com/411754615-prompts-viktuuri-prompt-1-profesor-alumno)
> 
> Comments will be well received!

If something was well known at Hasetsu University, it was that Yuuri Katsuki was the most strict and more reserved teacher of all. Not to mention the fact the he was also the most boring teacher and that his class was the most suffocating and soporific. Even so, he was respected and feared because he knew how to do his job well, which was obviously teaching.

Yuuri was a professor of Economics, a subject not exactly fun, for that reason he wasn't bothered by the furtive complaints that were made behind his back as long as they didn't affect his class. Yuuri only wanted his students to learn. So, if anyone needed extra points, he could leave them extra tasks, or if they needed advices, he would steal time from his own personal life to answer their questions.

The only student who Yuuri had no qualms about refusing his request for help was Viktor Nikiforov, the star student of all the teachers (yes, his too).

Viktor wasn't only crowned with the top of the highest possible rating in all his subjects at the university, but he also was a handsome and popular man, with a long and beautiful silvery hair that made both boys and girls surrendered to his feet. Viktor was the faithful portrait of a Greek God walking among mere mortals.

And, for some reason that Yuuri couldn't understand and possibly didn't intend to decipher, Viktor always asked him to be his tutor.

Since his first class with him, a couple of years ago, the silver-haired man used to approach his table and beg Yuuri with a sweet smile to explain him some concepts from the class, and then he would ask personal questions. The first time that happened, Viktor asked if he had a girlfriend and Yuuri almost spit out the coffee he was drinking.

This is how he learned that he should keep his distance from him, since it was very bad seen a friendship between a teacher and a student. In additional, it was obvious that Viktor doesn't really need his help because he had the highest rank in his class. He seemed to stay after class to talk instead of asking questions about the classes when Yuuri had other important things to do (like going for a walk with his dog and still being an unhappy 27-year-old single man).

So it was a bad surprise to Yuuri when, one day, while reviewing the grade list of his class, he realized that Viktor's grades, at least in his subject, had dropped. The first period everything had been fine, but the second one they went down a bit, and this third period... Viktor failed the exam.

Yuuri cursed himself for not having noticed before. He used to review exams and assignments without looking at the names of his students and he only paid attention to those who had problems. But he was so accustomed to Viktor having such good grades that he completely ignored the last few times he had asked him for help.

Great! Nothing better than to finish the weekend realizing that you had been negligent with a student who really was interested in passing your class. Now he had to apologize to him and hoped Viktor didn't report him... But Viktor was a good boy. He wouldn't do that, right?

Anyway, when Monday arrived, Yuuri continued to give his classes in a normal way. Although, he couldn't help but feeling a little stressed about it. He wondered how he should initiate the apology or what would be the most appropriate way to approach Viktor.

However, at the end of classes, one of his concerns was unnecessary when he saw how the silver-haired man was the one who was heading to his desk, showing his usual heart-shaped smile.

"Mr. Nikiforov." Yuuri began to say, pausing a moment to think about what he was going to say next. "I recently noticed that your grades have dropped. And..." Okay, he could do it. Even the teachers made mistakes. "... I guess part of the fault is mine. I should have listened to you when you asked for help. I'm sorry!" He tilted his head forward, like a bow, not daring to look into his blue eyes. Yuuri was really ashamed of his own past behavior.

"Oh, no! Don't worry, Professor Katsuki! I have no problem with your subject!" Viktor exclaimed with a playful voice and without leaving behind his smile. Yuuri looked at him at once, confused. "Actually, what you should really apologize about is for taking so long to notice. I was beginning to think that you weren't interested in me."

"Uhm... I don't think I understand what you said..."

"Well, I don't think it's such a hard thing to understand." He replied, leaning his weight lightly on the table, his voice sounding ever more honeyed with each word. "Professor Katsuki, I've tried for years to get close to you. I have really tried it by all possible means, but you only pay attention to students with low grades. So I realized that the only thing I hadn't tried yet was to approach you 'directly'. "

Yuuri adjusted his glasses with a finger and stepped back a little on his chair. The silver-haired man was leaning too close and his sweet smile was beginning to make Yuuri uncomfortable.

"Mr. Nikiforov..."

"Viktor. Call me Viktor."

"Mr. Nikiforov..." he repeated.

"Viktor." He insisted.

"... Viktor." He gave up with a sigh of frustration so he could continue the conversation. Viktor's smile brightened. "Are you telling me that... did you purposely fail to get my attention?"

"Exact! And it worked!" He exclaimed, holding his palms together, as if his teacher had asked the right question.

"But why?" Yuuri incredulously looked at him . "Viktor, why risk your grades for something like this?" Now he felt annoyed. The silver-haired man was the best student in the entire university. What reason was so important to spoil his perfect record?

"I'm in love with you."

... Okay. Yuuri expected any excuse that included things like 'I thought it was funny' or 'I lost a bet', everything BUT that. And the only reason he didn't thought it was joke it was because of the kind of gaze that Viktor's blue eyes was giving him.

Viktor was seeing him with the typical eyes of a girl in love that were usually directed towards him. However, it was Yuuri's first time that someone looked at him that way, so he wasn't sure how he should deal with this, much less because Viktor was a student. Worse yet, it was the very same Viktor Nikiforov, the most beloved guy in the college...

Wait a minute. Did Viktor said that he tried to approach him for years? Why hadn't Yuuri noticed it before? ... Well. At least that explained why the guy didn't have a girlfriend.

"Mr. Nikiforov ..." Yuuri spoke, hearing the nerves in his own voice, trying to return to the formality and create a gap between them. "Are you aware of how inappropriate is a relationship between a teacher and a student?"

"I'm aware." Viktor assured him, shaking his head, but still leaning forward more and more. "That's why I never tried anything risky, so you wouldn't have problems." Yuuri opened his eyes in surprise. Viktor... were worried about his reputation? "But... next month is my graduation, and then we will no longer be a student and a teacher... If you understand what I'm saying." He reached out and rubbed Yuuri's chin for a few seconds before the professor got up and backed up to the wall, his face completely flushed.

"Bu-but..." Yuuri didn't know what to say. His brain had stopped working. This couldn't be happening! Seriously, not even in his most intimate dreams did he imagine that a student would confessed to him!

"So, Professor Katsuki..." Viktor said, now resting his elbows on the desk, making his silvery hair remain scattered in any way on the surface but without becoming entangled (his hair is magical, Yuuri thought). And, without having stopped smiling, he continued: "... then I ask for a date. Just one, okay?" He practically begged. "If things don't go well between us, I promise to leave you alone." Yuuri could distinguish a bit of sorrow in his voice, as if Viktor really expected the opposite.

"What if... I refuse?" Yuuri regretted a bit of asking because Viktor's smile disappeared and he looked down at the floor.

"In that case... then I would have no choice but to fail the final exam and ask that you be my tutor until you agree to go out with me."

"W-what ?! But if you fail you can't graduate!" Now Yuuri was panicked. He didn't understand how Viktor could say that without any concern.

"Oh?" Viktor smiled again, more animated. "If my adorable teacher cares so much for me, that means he'll accept my proposal, right?"

"Uh... it's... just a date, right?" Viktor nodded and Yuuri sighed in defeat. As a teacher, he couldn't allow his student to fail. "Okay. I accept." If someone saw them together outside of school, Yuuri could always say that he was tutoring Viktor.

Viktor's blue eyes lit up and he immediately got up from the desk to hug him. And, without any warning, he joined his lips with Yuuri's in a chaste and fugacious kiss, but that was enough to make Yuuri's knees bend and he needed to cling to the silver-haired man to avoid falling.

"Professor Katsuki, I promise it will be the best date of your life!" He exclaimed with his heart-shaped smile, hugging him tightly. Yuuri only hoped he had handled the situation correctly and it wouldn't gets out of hand later.

Little did Yuuri know that, two years later, he would end up marrying his star student.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on my [tumblr!](http://rhapeseuhans.tumblr.com/)


End file.
